1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a musical tone control apparatus using a detector, and more particularly to a musical tone control apparatus which controls a musical tone in response to a movement of a player and the like detected by a detector.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, musical tones are generated by playing a natural musical instrument (such as a violin, a piano, an organ and a bass drum) and an electronic musical instrument and the like. In such musical instruments, a tone pitch and a tone color of the generating musical tone is controlled by touching or depressing keys, strings or pedals by use of hands or feet of the player.